


Gift

by Amariys



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Day, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariys/pseuds/Amariys
Summary: Sebuah fanfiksi sederhana untuk merayakan AoKise Day 2019





	Gift

Telapak tangan Daiki lembap karena keringat. Buket bunga di genggamannya terasa jauh lebih berat dari yang seharusnya. Degup jantungnya terlalu cepat, terlalu keras, menimbulkan gemuruh di telinga yang membuatnya mual. Daiki menggertakkan gigi. Ditahannya keinginan untuk melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik jalan napas. Untuk kali ini saja, dia harus bisa bersabar.

“Gugup, Aomine-kun?"

Suara lembut seorang wanita berhasil menembus gemuruh di telinganya. Daiki berusaha tersenyum, walau bibirnya hanya mampu melengkung sedetik sebelum kembali datar. Bulir keringat menetes dari pelipis saat akhirnya dia menemukan suaranya, "Sedikit."

Wanita di hadapan Daiki--Saotome Kagura dari papan nama yang tersemat di dadanya--tersenyum memaklumi. Dia menurunkan pandangan sejenak ke layar komputer di hadapannya. “Jangan khawatir, aku yakin dia akan senang. Dia tidak ada jadwal lain setelah ini, yang berarti dia akan segera turun sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Kau tidak mau duduk?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku, erm, menunggu di sini saja. Terima kasih untuk waktunya, Saotome-san.”

Saotome mengangguk, masih dengan senyum simpul di wajah. Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan kepada pengunjung di belakang Daiki dan pria itu menganggapnya sebagai akhir dari percakapan mereka. Sambil menghela napas pelan, Daiki beranjak menuju ke samping meja resepsionis untuk menyandarkan punggung pada pilar keramik terdekat. Degup jantungnya belum sepenuhnya kembali normal, tapi setidaknya gemuruh di telinganya sudah hilang.

Ini pertama kalinya Daiki merasa begitu gugup. Selama dua puluh satu tahun masa hidupnya, Daiki selalu memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi hingga tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa membuatnya khawatir. Tidak peduli seberapa besar masalah yang dia hadapi, Aomine Daiki selalu memiliki keyakinan dia akan dapat melewatinya dan selama ini dia memang selalu benar.

Karena itu, keadaannya sekarang bisa dibilang memalukan. Bahkan Daiki harus mengakui dia tidak menyangka akan merasa segugup ini hanya karena dia akan memberikan kejutan kepada kekasihnya untuk pertama kali sejak lima tahun mereka menjalin hubungan.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari jadi Daiki dengan Kise Ryouta dan saat Daiki--dalam keadaan mabuk--mengaku kepada Satsuki bahwa dia merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah memberikan kejutan kepada Ryouta, gadis itu langsung memarahinya habis-habisan. Sesuai dugaan, Satsuki lantas membuat rencana agar Daiki dapat memperbaiki kesalahannya secepat mungkin. Mereka menghabiskan waktu satu bulan untuk menyusun rencana. Sekarang Daiki harus dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik kalau dia tidak mau menerima amukan dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

Rencana Satsuki sebetulnya sederhana: dia akan menjadwalkan sesi pemotretan untuk Ryouta selama tiga hari dari sebelum hari jadi mereka untuk mencegah Ryouta membuat rencana kejutan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hal ini cukup mudah dilakukan karena Satsuki memang bekerja sebagai manajer Ryouta. Lalu Daiki akan memesan tempat di restoran Itali kesukaan Ryouta untuk makan siang bersama dan dia juga akan menjemput Ryouta di agensinya sambil membawakan buket bunga. Sederhana dan sama sekali tidak berlebihan.

Daiki menyanggupi itu. Dia pikir menjalankan itu semua akan mudah. Lagipula, dia sudah sering menjemput Ryouta di tempat kerjanya dan dia juga bukannya tidak pernah memberikan hadiah kepada Ryouta. Oke, mungkin hadiah yang dia berikan bukan buket bunga, tapi ayolah. Semua rencana Satsuki sudah bukan lagi hal yang asing untuknya, jadi tentu Daiki akan dapat melaluinya tanpa masalah.

Saat Daiki mengatakan hal itu kepada Taiga kemarin, temannya itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan maklum yang bercampur rasa kasihan. Lalu Taiga menepuk pundak Daiki ringan sambil berkata, “Ya, tentu, kawan. Tentu saja.”

Sekarang, Daiki bisa mengerti arti tatapan Taiga karena, demi Tuhan, dia tidak menyangka akan merasa gugup seperti ini! Kalau ini hanyalah kejutan biasa, maka Daiki tidak akan sekhawatir ini, tapi sekarang, benaknya dipenuhi pikiran apa yang akan dia lakukan jika rencananya gagal. Apa Ryouta bahkan akan menyukai rencana ini? Mungkin dia akan kecewa karena Daiki tidak memberikannya sesuatu yang lebih mewah. Mungkin satu kejutan seperti ini saja tidak cukup untuk membalas entah berapa banyak kejutan, baik besar ataupun kecil, yang Ryouta berikan sebelumnya. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana kalau Ryouta justru akhirnya menyadari betapa tidak romantisnya Daiki dan meminta putus saat itu juga?!

"Aaaargh!!" Daiki mengerang pelan. Dia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajah di lengan saat otaknya terasa terlalu penuh dengan pertanyaan. "Aomine Daiki, kau ini betul-betul memalukan,” gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Daiki terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari suara langkah kaki yang menghampiri dan berhenti di hadapannya. Bahkan saat dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya pun Daiki belum mengangkat wajah hingga akhirnya namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sudah sangat dia kenal.

Napas Daiki tercekat dan dia mengeluarkan suara tersedak yang memalukan. Sedetik berikutnya dia dapat merasakan kedua tangan menggenggam pundaknya. Daiki mengangkat wajah dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah kedua bola mata Ryouta yang memancarkan kekhawatiran. Seketika itu juga seluruh indra Daiki seolah terbuka. Dia dapat mendengar suara Ryouta yang menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja. Dia dapat mencium aroma _cologne_ mahal yang Ryouta gunakan. Kedua tangan Ryouta yang masih menggenggam pundaknya terasa begitu hangat dan untuk satu momen yang seolah bergeming dalam aliran waktu, pandangan Daiki hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok Ryouta seorang.

Segala kekhawatiran yang sempat menguasai Daiki luruh begitu saja. Pandangannya melembut. Bibirnya membentuk senyum yang hanya dapat dia tunjukkan pada Ryouta. Daiki tidak tahu seperti apa dirinya terlihat di mata Ryouta sekarang, tapi si pirang terdiam. Lalu rona merah perlahan merayap tinggi memenuhi pipi dan telinganya dan Daiki sekali lagi tersadar betapa beruntungnya dia.

Tanpa kata-kata Daiki mengangkat buket bunga di tangan hingga Ryouta dapat melihatnya. Dia memberikan gestur kepada si pirang untuk mengambil buket itu, tapi Ryouta masih bergeming.

“Ambillah, itu untukmu,” kata Daiki. “ _Happy anniversary_ , Ryouta.”

Beberapa detik setelah itu adalah momen yang tidak akan terlupakan bagi Daiki. Ruang memori di dalam otaknya akan selalu merekam saat-saat kedua mata Ryouta membesar dalam ketidakpercayaan. Dia akan selalu mengingat bagaimana tangan Ryouta gemetar saat dia akhirnya mengambil buket bunga dari tangan Daiki. Lantas kedua mata Ryouta terlihat basah oleh air mata, namun senyum yang ada di wajahnya begitu lebar seolah Daiki baru saja memberikannya intan permata.

“Terima kasih, Daiki.”

Dada Daiki terasa sesak. Kedua tangannya bergerak tanpa perintah, menarik tubuh kekasihnya mendekat ke dalam pelukan. Erat. Tak peduli dengan posisi mereka yang canggung ataupun dengan tatapan dari orang-orang yang memenuhi lobi gedung. Daiki membenamkan wajah di pundak Ryouta dan menikmati kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

“Terima kasih sudah berada di sisiku, Ryouta,” bisik Daiki. _Aku sangat mencintaimu_.

Kise Ryouta tertawa. Hangat. Dia menarik diri dari Daiki hanya untuk menatap pria itu dengan kecintaan dan senyum yang terlalu cerah. Tangan Ryouta yang bebas menangkup pipi Daiki. Dia tidak memberikan jawaban, tapi tidak masalah, karena saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman panjang, Daiki telah menemukan balasannya.

_Selamanya, Daiki. Aku juga mencintaimu. Untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

**END.**


End file.
